


Power Rangers Wild Fury

by reader1718



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Power Rangers Wild Fury

Power Rangers Wild Fury  
3000 years ago, in an ancient land called Terrestria, an evil arose from the Earth - vile creatures known as Mutatrons. Led by the fearsome creature known only as the Master, these creatures lived only for destruction. Five mighty warriors, armed with the magical Crystal Sabers, defended Terrestria against the Mutatrons. The Mutatrons and their leader were eventually banished. However, unknown to anyone the remnants of the Master were still around. The head scientist in charge of manufacturing Terrestria's technology was also it's prince, Coran. Coran eventually made a revolutionary breakthrough: a serum that would give the five warriors enhanced strength, speed, and agility. However, he tested it on himself and the mixture proved to be corrupted. One of the ingredients he used to create the formula proved to have been tainted by the Master's remains, turning him into the Mutatrons' new leader. He then used his toxic powers to corrupt the other scientists, making them his evil minions. To protect Terrestria as the war waged on, the warriors used the power of the Sabers to lift Terrestria into the sky and banished Coran, now known as Arriman. King Arion remained on the floating island, in a deep sleep, along with five Wild Zords, waiting for the day when they are once again needed. The warriors defeated the Mutatrons, with the help of several other Wild Zords, which would be lost over time, and imprisoned the Mutatrons deep within the Earth.

In the time that has passed, pollution has weakened the Earth, allowing the Mutatrons to slowly break free of their prisons. King Arion awoke, and the Wild Zords began choosing champions who would defend the Earth as Wild Force Power Rangers. The Cheetah Wild Zord chose Tony-the rough and tough leader of the Jets street gang. The Lion Zord chose Leo-a martial arts student from Brooklyn. The Tiger Zord chose Mike-a surf rat who'd moved to New York from California. The Snake Zord chose Samantha-a popular rich girl who was good at sports, and the Falcon Zord chose Tammy-a teenage girl who dreamed of being a pilot someday. Tony came into possession of the Cheetah crystal while out with some friends. Shortly thereafter he was transported to Terrestria, where he met King Arion and the others who'd also been transported there. King Arion told them they had been chosen to become Terrestria's champions by the Wildzords. He then gave them their Wild Phones, which he explained would allow them to morph using their animal spirits. They learned the history of Terrestria and how to see attacks happening both on Earth and Terrestria in the waters of Terrestria's pure water pool.

Just then an image appeared in the pool. Creatures that looked like they'd been tossed in a genetic mixer and one that appeared to be parts of different animals were attacking the city down below. Tony and the others knew they had to take care of it, so they quickly pulled out their Wild Phones and called out, "Wild Fury! Unleash the spirit!" Their Wild Phones seemed to transform into replicas of their Wildzord animals and overlaid them with their Ranger suits, which resembled their respective animals. Each finished by calling out their animal's name. "Swift Cheetah!" Tony called. "Strong Lion!" declared Leo. "Stealthy Snake!" Samantha shouted. "Noble Falcon!" Tammy called out. "Mighty Tiger!" Mike declared with pride. They then teleported to the attack site and began using their martial arts skills and respective weapons to battle the creatures, which were called Mutatrons. While they battled them, the other creature, the Mut-animal, was busy trying to drain the power from the nearby power plant. Soon the new Rangers had eliminated enough of the Mutatrons to enable two of them to go after the Mut-animal, while the others finished off the remaining Mutatrons. They then returned to Terrestria, where King Arion congratulated them on their first victory, but warned them there would be more to come. He gave them small pouches, which hung around the necks to contain their animal crystals. Then the Rangers left to go back to their normal lives.

However, the peace didn't last, and the Wild Fury team learned that King Arion had been right in saying there were more battles ahead. A new attack happened the following day and the new team had to stop yet another Mut-animal. This time, however, the creature was zapped by a bolt of lightning and grew to enormous size! The new Rangers had to summon their Zords by placing their respective animal crystals into the hilts of their sabers and calling "Wildzords descend!" Eventually they discovered how to combine them and grow into a Zord that was the same size as their opponent, which allowed them to finally finish him off. The battles got harder as they went along, with their enemies stepping up their game each time. However they weren't alone, as they discovered new allies to help them along the way: more Wildzords that had been in hiding since the battle long ago. Tony, for instance, found the Polar Bear and Black Bear Wildzords, which were collectively known as the Bear Brothers. Samantha found the Giraffe Zord, and Mike managed to locate the Elephant and Gorilla Wildzords. Tammy later managed to find the Deer Zord, but it was angry and bitter at having been left alone for so long with no explanation. King Arion had to go to it and calm it down with an old tune it used to love. After that, it was willing to help the team in battle. They even discovered new combination of the various Zords that had different abilities, which became quite an asset against their opponents. Eventually, the Rhino, armadillo, black lion, blue condor, Saw Shark, Buffalo, and the Jaguar Zords joined their fight.

Eventually the Rangers' secrets got out, when Tony's friends discovered by accident their friend was the Yellow Wild Fury Ranger. It happened when Tony's wild phone fell out of his pocket and one of the boys picked it up, refusing to let him have it until he told them what it was for. However, Tony managed to get it back after an argument with his friends, and he received a call on it at that moment, telling him he was needed. Tony went to a secluded alley and morphed, then summoned his Cheetah Zord to allow him to get to the battle in time. During the battle, the boys overheard Tony being addressed by name and figured out that he was the one in the yellow ranger suit. They ask him about it later and Tony told them about it after swearing them to secrecy. They agreed to keep his secret and from then on they were some of the few outside the team who knew the Rangers' secret.

Things got even more difficult when the leader of the evil forces, known only as the Master, reared its ugly head. The Rangers needed stronger power to defeat him and so Samantha was sent on a spiritual quest that led to her being given the Eagle Zord by Atma, the original ruler of Terrestria, which she was able to use in battle against the Master. Eventually, the Master kidnapped King Arion and plotted to use his power to conquer the world. He only partially succeeded. He managed to separate himself from Coran, Terrestria's banished prince, who was thereafter welcomed back by his father, who had only sent him away because of the evil inside him. At that point, the Master fought the Rangers on his own, unhindered by Coran's goodness. After a long and arduous battle, they managed to defeat him, but lost a lot of their Wildzords in the process. However, the Wildzords were all resurrected in the end and teamed up to help the Rangers defeat the Master, finally destroying him, all except for a few pieces that were quickly destroyed by the Rangers to prevent his return. Thus the Master was never able to return again. Now that the threat was over, King Arion took back the Rangers' powers and stayed on Terrestria, while the Rangers returned to normal lives.


End file.
